hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 23 (Favourite animals)
Favourite animals is the twenty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *TIM gives singing lessons to a lion. *CHARLI pretends to be different animals and we have to guess them. *KELLIE and Chats pretends to be ants and they make an ant language. *CHARLI makes animal music. *NATHAN makes a house for a mouse. *CHARLI pretends to be a mouse on a mouse playground. *KATHLEEN dresses up like black and white animals. *CHARLI pretends to be a groovy zebra. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a rabbit (Kathleen) who visits the dentist (Charli) for the very first time, and another rabbit (Kellie) helps her to feel brave as a tiger, then they meet a nervous tiger (Tim) visiting the dentist for the first time too. Gallery Tim_S5_E23.png Charli_S5_E23_1.png Kellie_S5_E23.png Charli_S5_E23_2.png Nathan_S5_E23.png Charli_S5_E23_3.png Kathleen_S5_E23.png Charli_S5_E23_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E23.png Songlets ;Making music What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? I'll pick a favourite animal, I know it will be fun Would you like a visit from your favourite animal guest? What's your favourite animal and which one is the best? What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? I'll pick a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. What's your favourite animal? Can you choose just one? (Roar, roar), I know it will be fun (Roar, roar, roar), be my animal guest (Roar, roar), lions are the best. ;Body move #01 What's his favourite animal? Can you guess the one? Let's be a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. What's his favourite animal? Can you guess the one? Let's be a favourite animal, I know it will be fun. ;Word play Animals woof or cluc or squawk, no, it's only animal talk And if they baah or moo or roar or quack or even go hee-haw You know it's just the way they say G'day. Ants don't woof or cluc or squawk, I wonder how those ants do talk And ants don't baah or moo or roar or quack or even go hee-haw Ants have a different way to say G'day. ;Body move #02 Animal music, sing with me now Animal music, I'll show you how... You can talk to the animals, that is ok But I love making music the animal way. Animal music, sing with me now Animal music, I'll show you how... You can talk to the animals, that is ok But I love making music the animal way. ;Shapes in space You are some nimble on your feet, tiny sharp claws that are so neat There's a twinkle in your pink little eye, that twitchy nose held up so high With skills that help you feel around, at the end a long thin tail is found And a soft ... coat that I can gently pat and stroke, you are a friend to me Marcia mouse and me. You are some nimble on your feet, the tiny sharp claws that are so neat There's a twinkle in your pink little eye, that twitchy nose held up so high With skills that help you feel around, at the end a long thin tail is found And a soft ... coat that I can gently pat and stroke, you are a friend to me Marcia mouse and me. ;Body move #03 S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. S is for scamper, scamper like a mouse Scampering in and out of a little mouse house Through, around, over and along Scampering about while I sing this song. ;Puzzles and patterns There's lots of different animals in black and white Magpies, pandas, zebras, some with spots or stripes Oh, you could be a skunk or a cat that prowls around at night I'm gonna be a penguin all dressed in black and white. There's lots of different animals in black and white Magpies, pandas, zebras, some with spots or stripes Oh, you could be a skunk or a cat that prowls around at night I'm gonna be an animal all dressed in black and white. ;Body move #04 Zelda is a ... zebra you should know She can ... get up and go Cleepeetee ... and a tail that moves She's bopping and a-hopping the Zelda zebra move Grooves up, ... Swish that tail, so you know it's there Shake those stripes that are black and white Shake, turn, twist and shout, that's what life is about. Zelda is a ... zebra you should know She can ... get up and go Cleepeetee ... and a tail that moves Bopping and a-hopping the Zelda zebra move Grooves up, ... Swish that tail, so you know it's there Shake those stripes that are black and white Shake, turn, twist and shout, that's what life is about. ;Sharing stories I'm a big brave tiger, stripy and strong, this is my big brave tiger song Nothing in the jungle frightens me, 'cause tigers are brave, as brave as can be, roar! I'm a big brave tiger, stripy and strong, this is my big brave tiger song Nothing in the jungle frightens me, 'cause tigers are brave, as brave as can be, roar! I'm a big brave tiger, stripy and strong, this is my big brave tiger song Nothing in the jungle frightens me, 'cause tigers are brave, as brave as can be, roar! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about roaring Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about talking & chatting Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about ants Category:Ep about the farm Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about penguins Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about zebras Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about teeth Category:Ep about dentists Category:Ep about tigers Category:Ep about fears Category:Ep about courage & strength